


Bad Music

by eating_soap



Series: my oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: just something i came up with, never gonna give you up, never gonna give you up by rick astley, never gonna let you down, ocean drive by duke durmont, remember the name by fort minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_soap/pseuds/eating_soap
Series: my oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bad Music

**Songs: Ocean Drive by Duke Durmont, Remember the Name by Fort Minor, and Never gonna give you up by Rick Astley**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR ANY SONG LYRICS**

**-**

Multi-Color lights flashed in the Dionysus cabin. Streamers hung from the walls and most of the grape vines had been cleared. Couples danced in the middle of the wine god’s cabin, some kissing. After the Giant War, Chiron decided that the children deserved a break and pulled a blind eyes with the cleaning harpies. Loud music echoed throughout the room:

_Don’t say a word while we danced with the devil_

_You brought a fire to a world so cold_

_We’re out of time on the highway to never_

_Hold on, Hold on_

The song ended, quieting down. The next one on the playlist autoplayed:

_You ready? Let’s go_

_Yeah, for all of you who want to know what we’re all about._

The Apollo kids froze. They knew this song. Trying to place their finger on it, they didn’t realize some things falling off the tables.

_Its all like this_

_This is ten percent luck_

Ryder from Apollo screeched, “turn it off! Play the next song!” People has stopped dancing, a few covering their ears

_Twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure_

By now, things were breaking due to the bad music and many people were trying to block out the noise.

_Fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

Austin leaped towards the speaker in desperation.

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

Austin reached the speaker. Many things were broken and Katyln was rocking on the floor, covering her ears. Austin did the holy act and pressed the ‘skip’ button. The next song played.

_Never gonna give you up..._

_-_  
  
This one came to me yesterday when I was listening to my music, and Remember the Name started playing, I changed it quickly and it played Highway to Hell (by AC/DC) but I changed it to Never gonna give you up bc i can.

**:D**


End file.
